Just don't
by saltysussy
Summary: Sakura mengirim pesan yang mengkhawatirkan Sasuke. Dengan bodohnya ia pergi sendirian dengan kanker otak yang dapat membunuhnya kapan saja. Sasuke panik, merasa sesuatu yang buruk terjadi. bad summary. rnr yaa


**Disclaimer** : _Masashi Kisihimoto_

.

.

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun._

.

.

 **Author note** _ **:**_ _banyak typo bertebaran, agak ga jelas, but happy reading!_

.

.

.

Bintang tampak sedikit.

Begitu pula orang-orang yang berada ditaman itu.

Sakura terus menengadah keatas, menatap bintang-bintang yang terkadang menghilang lalu balik lagi. Apakah dirinya yang pendek usia ini akan balik lagi dan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang disayanginya?

4 bulan yang lalu, Shizune, sang dokter yang dekat dengannya menyatakan bahwa ia mengidap kanker otak, yang sudah stadium tiga. Artinya umurnya tinggal dikit lagi.

Sakura tersenyum miris. Tersenyum terhadap hal-hal yang dilakukannya selama 21 tahun hidupnya. Rata-rata yang dilakukannya tidak berguna.

Seperti mengejar Uchiha Sasuke selama 10 tahun.

Dan sampai sekarang laki-laki tampak tersebut tidak membalas cintanya. Entah dia kelainan atau mengidap phobia terhadap cinta, Sakura tak pernah tahu.

Dirinya hanya sebatas teman dengan Sasuke.

Ia muak akan orang-orang yang terus mengatakan bahwa dirinya bodoh karena terus mengejar Sasuke, tentang bagaimana ia harus berhenti dan mencari pacar, atau orang-orang yang mengasihaninya.

Sang tunggal Haruno tidak menyebarkan satu pun berita kepada satu pun orang tentang penyakit yang menggerogoti otaknya. Seharusnya Sakura tidak mengabaikan rasa pusing yang sering kali terjadi sejak setahun yang lalu.

Air mata mulai mengalir, melewati pipinya dan jatuh ketika ia menunduk. Sakura menghapus air matanya dan berdiri. Maut bisa saja menjemputnya kapan saja. Ia pun mengeluarkan ponselnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan taman sepi tersebut.

Uchiha Sasuke baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi ketika ponsel canggihnya bergetar dan menampilkan pesan yang masuk. Sasuke menaruh handuknya dikepala dan mengambil ponselnya.

 _You get 1 message from Baka forehead!_

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya dan melirik jam. Sudah jam setengah sembilan dan sebenarnya gila untuk mandi jam segitu. Tapi Sasuke lebih memprioritaskan kebersihan daripada kesehatannya.

Balik lagi, ada apa dengan si Haruno itu?

Jarang-jarang gadis itu mengirim pesan. Biasanya dengan sikap tidak tahu malunya itu dia entah dari mana dan sejak kapan sudah berada dikamar bungsu Uchiha yang terlarang.

Sasuke membuka kuncinya dan membaca pesan Sakura, yang membuatnya khawatir.

 **To: you**

 **From: Baka forehead**

 **Subject: -**

 _Sasuke-kun, aku minta maaf dan terima kasih. Bai bai!_

 _p.s aku mencintaimu:*_

Tanpa lama, Sasuke melacak Sakura lewat nomor telponnya. Ketika menemukan letaknya Sasuke mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya sebelum mengebut dijalan.

"Si bodoh itu! Apa maksudnya?!"

"Pasti ia melakukan tindakan bodoh lagi"

"Bai bai?! Tidak ada kata bai bai dikamus kita!"

"Aku mencintaimu?! Aku sudah tahu itu dari lama!"

"Minta maaf...?"

Dada Sasuke terasa sakit.

"Untuk apa..? Kau bahkan tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun..."

Tanpa sadar tangannya mengeratkan pegangannya pada stir mobilnya tersebut. Ia merasa bersalah. Kata-kata kasar yang ia lontarkan pasti menyakiti gadis itu. Namun ia tetap tersenyum.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat laju mobilnya. Dengan panduan GPS, ketika sampai Sasuke langsung berlari. Mencari sosok berambut merah muda yang tengah ia khawatirkan itu.

"Kemana kau?!" seru Sasuke frustasi ketika ia tidak menemukannya. Namun ia tetap mencari hingga menemukan seseorang tergeletak didepan lampu jalan.

Dan lebih parahnya lagi, Sasuke melihat cairan merah kental.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu dan meletakkan kepalanya dipahanya. Kulit putih tersebut memucat, bibir yang pucat dan bergetar, juga darah yang mengalir dari lubang hidungnya.

"S-Sakura?! H-hey! Jangan tutup matamu!" seru Sasuke dengan panik yang telah melewati batasnya. "Hey! Tatap aku! Jangan berani menutupnya!"

Mata _emerald_ itu terbuka sedikit, menatap sang _onyx_ dengan pandangan lirih. Untung saja tidak ada mobil yang melindasnya. Jika iya mati saja Sasuke.

"Sa..su..ke..?"

"Jangan tertidur! Kita akan kerumah sakit!"

Tepat saat Sasuke mau mengangkat tubuh rapuh itu, Sakura menahan tangannya. "Apa?!" tanya Sasuke yang sudah sangat kacau. Sakura tersenyum dan menatap langit.

"Aku...ingin meninggalkan dunia..i-ini.."

Kedua mata Sasuke membulat. "Apa kau gila?! Tentu saja aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu!" balas Sasuke. Laki-laki itu kembali mengangkat Sakura tanpa memperdulikan keinginannya.

Ketika Sasuke meletakkan tubuh Sakura di jok belakang, gadis itu memanggilnya.

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Sasuke terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja ia bisu.

"Tentu saja karena-"

"Tolong..hikks...jangan bilang karena aku temanmu!"

"Bukan! Karena aku mencintaimu! Jadi diam dan biarkan aku menyelamatkanmu!"

Bukan niat Sasuke untuk membentaknya. Namun ia tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya lagi dan kembali mengebut dijalanan. Sakura sendiri terkejut, namun ia tersenyum.

Itu semua tidak sia-sia, ya?

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ketika Sasuke masuk dengan sebuket bunga Blue Salvia. Laki-laki itu berkunjung 3 kali seminggu dan tak pernah absen.

"Baik, kurasa. Terima kasih telah membayar seluruh biaya pengobatanku. Aku akan menggantinya nanti. Berapa totalnya?" tanya Sakura dengan senyum hangat-ragunya.

Sasuke menyerahkan _bill_ pengobatannya, dan dalam sekejap Sakura seperti merasa sakit jantung.

"HAAA?! BAGAIMANA AKU MENGGANTI UANG SEBANYAK INI?! SHANNAROOO! MAU AKU KERJA SAMPAI KERIPUT PUN TAK AKAN SAMPAI!"

Sasuke sudah menebaknya. Gadis itu pasti akan histeris. Namun, yang dibutuhkan Sasuke bukanlah uangnya.

"Kau tidak usah membayarku dengan uang"

"Hee? Lalu dengan apa? Kedua ginjalku?!" balas Sakura sarkastik.

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya hingga hampir menyentuh hidung Sakura. Gadis itu merona hebat. Ia merasakan sinyal bahaya dari laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu.

"Salah. Tapi dengan cinta"

...

Sakura merasa syok lagi. Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke adalah dalang dari sakit jantung. "Haa? Kau tahu aku sudah mencintaimu dari dulu? Kau saja yang seperti tembok!" seru Sakura dan memayunkan bibirnya. Sasuke terkekeh pelan.

"Lalu, apa kita sekarang pacaran?" tanya Sakura malu-malu. Namun Sasuke menggeleng. Sakura langsung menunduk.

"Kita tidak akan pacaran. Kita langsung nikah"

...

"HAAAAA?!"

 **The End**

 _Rnr minna? Btw thanks for reading! Maaf jika ada kata yg gaje, typo, dll. hope u guys like it!_


End file.
